Redeeming the Name
by ArekkusuUchiha
Summary: Sasuke, shortly after Itachi's death, decides to honor a request given from a fellow Sharingan-user. He tells his honest feelings and goes on a quest to help save the world in his own way as well as cleansing the Uchiha Clan's reputation. Rated T for censored cursing, violence and maybe risque things later on.


**Chapter 1 "Honest Feelings"**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, at the moment. Might have some OCs later. **_

* * *

_If you will follow the pain  
That through me you have obtained  
There is nothing in the world  
That will be able to hurt you_

But don't forget all the things  
That bring out your smiling

Someday soon when I am gone  
Never think that I will neglect you

For the pain that I have  
Sealed away in your heart will protect you

_**Sign by Flow.**_

* * *

"Spoken sentences."

'Inner thoughts.'

**Demon/Summon speaking**

_Jutsu_

* * *

"I need some time to think...leave...now. "

The masked man sighed and turned to blend into the darkness fighting the faint light of the candle stand beside me but stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Just think about what you loved about him...it helps...I know from past experience."

Immediately Tobi disappeared into the darkness and I waited until the soft footsteps to disappeared from my awareness completely. As soon as the quiet, powerful and precise noise disappeared I hugged my knees and felt my eyes burn from overuse.

"Please let it be a lie. Please..."

Blood began to soak into the rough, porous cave floor.

"Nii-San..."

* * *

_**Later at sunset**_

* * *

I watch the sunset with the silhouettes of two hawks flying in the air. Then one dives down and low to inches above the ocean and snatches a fish. The hawk then gave half to the smaller one and left the canyon flying over my head into the darkening horizon, leaving the smaller hawk all alone on a single branch latched onto the side of the cliff.

I close my eyes. I remembered being young and hugging my brother after his first day of academy. I remembered him joining the ANBU at 10 and letting me put on his mask, he smiled at me. He took me on a ANBU mission to capture huge wild boar for a taxidermist when he was new to the ANBU. I missed the shot but he merely poked my forehead and said to train more.

'Its funny what you miss when someone is gone. I used to hate that so much...'

I ran forward to my brother after Kunai training he motioned me forward...*poke*.

'He said that annoying phrase. It's so hard to remember how it went.'

Then I smirked as I remembered.

"Sorry Sasuke...some other time ok?"

He asked me once if I hated him. I stayed quiet. I loved him. He was a great brother and my only real friend, I wanted to be just like him, strong and kind. But...I couldn't say that. My pride got in the way. Then he said.

"It's ok. The life of a Shinobi is one of hatred. I thought that was lie until she... left me for him. But nonetheless Sasuke, You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."

He said as he rustled my hair.

'I tried so hard to forget what he said. I denied it and pushed it aside. What did he say. I can't remember!'

I saw his smile. The last smile and felt his warm, blood soaked fingers poke my forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke...there isn't going to be a next time."

Then it was like a cool presence enter my head and my vision faded to black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a solid black room I couldn't see the walls in every direction seemed to go on forever. I turned around and what I saw made my chest hurt.

" Sasuke."

I saw my brother looking exactly as he did before death.

"How are you-"

"He gave you my eyes and residual chakra with my condensed will is letting us speak for a short time."

I nodded unable to trust my mouth to speak.

"I didn't want you ever to know but what the Masked Man said is true. I can't go I to specifics I don't have the time. "

My hands became fists strong enough to draw blood.

"Don't say that crap! You have always rushed things and never explained yourself! Just be aim for once you are always so mystified and indirect. Will you please be straight forward..."

I felt tears glistening down my cheeks and my eyes were fighting to open but the liquid stung them shut.

"...since it's the last time. "

He sighed and pulled my face into hai chest. I hadn't been hugged since I was six. I've been glomped but that's nothing like this.  
He pulled me away at arms length and smiled wiping away my tears.

"Sasuke I always wanted to protect you. But I failed. You must stop the Masked Man and Danzo. Before you say you hate Konoha know this. The elders did force my hand but do you honestly know who helped you while I was gone? It was your friends. They are real Sasuke and they still care about you. They can give you the most important thing a Shinobi can have. Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head to the negative dumbly. He smiled.

"You'll find out. "

His legs then started to fade out of existence. He frowned.

"Sasuke this it. You must stop the Masked Man and Danzo what they plan can cause utter chaos, global pain and the eradication of free will. You must the break the Curse of Hatred we Uchiha are tainted by and prove we can do good. "

"I won't go back they are weak and are the reason I lost you and our family. I won't kill them but I won't be prancing back. "

"You don't have to return to Konoha. Do as you wish. Just don't let anyone control you and warp you into someone you're not. "

I gritted my teeth.

"ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!?"

"You want me to be honest?"

I nodded.

"I always lied to you, telling you to forgive me, I always kept you away. I didn't want to..."

He coughs up blood but motions for me to stay away.

"...involve you. But now I think you could have changed the Uchiha. With your innocence. But that doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past and I'm dead. But please remember my last words Sasuke Uchiha..."

He pulled me into a hug with his forehead leaning against mine. He looked me in the eyes, which were filled with tears, and smiled the happiest smile I've ever seen.

"You don't have to forgive me or listen to me. No matter what you decide to do from now on I will love you forever. Goodbye Sasuke."

He vanished as my vision tunneled into white.

* * *

I opened my eyes which were streaming with tears of my own. The Masked Man and I were the only ones on the cliff.

"Bring them to me."

The man disappeared and reappeared with my team in seconds. I said calmly without turning to them.

"We must part ways. I have something I need to do."

Karin rushed forward.

"But-"

"I don't mean forever just for now. You all are strong warriors and fought to protect me for your own reasons. But I must do this on my own. Juugo if you can make your way to Konoha and look for a man named Naruto Uzumaki. I know for certain he can help you overcome your inner demons."

His eyes widened.

"Really? But Kimimaru said-"

"Trust me he's a good warrior and a great man...for a Dobe."

I said hiding a smile.

"Karin go with him I promise I will retrieve you soon."

They nodded and used Shinshin to leave. Suigetsu sweatdropped, confused, stepped forward.

"What about me Sasuke?"

"If you stay with me I can get you Samehada."

He nodded and the Masked man said in an outrage.

"You can't do that boy. I own the wielder of Samehada just as I own you!"

I turned toward him wiping the tears from my eyes with my arm.

"Oh, about that..."

I let my arm drop revealing a pair of closed eyes. Highlighted by the ind running through my hair sweeping across my eyes, hiding them.

"A real Uchiha doesn't bow down to anyone."

My new eyes glimmered in the last rays of sunshine.

'_Tsukuyomi_.'

The masked man collapsed and I grabbed Suigetsu as we Shunshin'd to a nearby small settlement. After half an hour we stop to rear and I lean against a tree thinking as Suigetsu sits by a small pond drinking some water from his cylindrical canteen.

'So this is the power if the _Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan_.'

"Where are we going Sasuke?"

"To warn the Kages about the Masked Man, about Madara."

* * *

_**In a unknown location**_

* * *

"Why have we been summoned I'm in mourning. Hahahaha."

"Silence Kisame! We need to show respect to Leader-Sama for my revival, Hm."

"I thought you wanted to go out in an artistic explosion Deidara."

"At least I didn't lose to a useless cheerleader, Hm!"

"Tch."

"SHUT THE F*** UP YOU D***LESS A** F***ERS!"

"Go to Hell, Hm!"

"Calm down Hidan. It's a waste of energy."

"No can do Kakuzu. Jashin loves chaos and hatred!"

"Silence. Pain is about to speak"

The only female Akatsuki member said before her hologram disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"I can shut you up with something nice and hard babe."

A certain Shaman said with a rather...vulgar motion with his hips.

"We finally agree on something, Hm."

Deidara said as his mouth hands licked their lips.

Partners for said perverts smacked the Hentai duo over the side of the head. Simultaneously saying.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

The duo replied with.

"F*** YOU!/ILL SHOVE CLAY UP YOU'RE NEW A**!"

Kisame interreupted directing a comment at the artistic duo.

"...kinky."

Deidara and Saori blushed yelling.

"Lies! The filthy Tuna lies!"

Pain flickered into existence, accompanied by a robes figure and Konan. All the members of Akatsuki fell quiet as Zetsu grew from the floor by the robed figure to Pain's right.

"Good to know you all received with your same...personalities. But did you abilities return as well.

Everyone gave a simultaneous.

"Hai (yes sir) Leader-Sama."

"Good. Now I must confess to you all I am merely the second in command of Akatsuki this is your true leader."

Said Pain as he switched spots with the new arrival. Who removed their hood.

Deidara couldn't help but yell.

"TOBI!?

Said male waved excitedly.

"HELLO DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

Then he stopped and gained a serious, deep, malicious voice.

"Actually that is my Alias you may call me that still if you wish. But I am really Madara Uchiha."

Everyone but Pain and Konan was shocked. The Ame couple seemed sad.

"I understand you all joined knowing we were achieving world control/peace. But haven't been told specifically how. "

They all nodded.

"Then allow me to explain my plan, Tsuki no Me Keikaku (The Eye of the Moon)"

* * *

_This is my first second story... That sounds weird sorry. It's more like my first Narutoverse only story the other was a crossover between Naruto, Bleach, Princess Resurrection and maybe Hellsing Ultimate. Which I will continue this was just bouncing around in the brain and wouldn't go away. Well please tell me what you think. _

**_Arekkusu Uchiha_**


End file.
